A semiconductor light-emitting element related to one prior art is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the semiconductor light-emitting element, an n-GaN layer is stacked on a sapphire substrate from which light is extracted. A light-emitting layer is stacked on the n-GaN layer, and a p-GaN layer, a reflecting electrode, a p electrode, a barrier layer and an AuSn layer are further stacked on the light-emitting layer, in this order from the side of the sapphire substrate. On the other hand, end regions of the p-GaN layer and the light-emitting layer are partially removed so that an end region of the n-GaN layer is exposed, and an n electrode is stacked on the exposed end region of the n-GaN layer in a state isolated from the light-emitting layer. A barrier layer and an AuSn layer are stacked on the n electrode, in this order from the side of the sapphire substrate. The respective ones of the AuSn layer on the n electrode and the AuSn layer on the p electrode are bonded to a wiring board. When voltage is applied between the n electrode and the p electrode in this state, light is generated from the light-emitting layer and extracted from the sapphire substrate.